Rushing in Again
by heyparamonday
Summary: Finn finds himself in a situation he'd never thought he'd be in again.
1. Another Chance

**GLEE and all of it's affiliates do not belong to me. The only thing I take credit for it the story line. Spoilers through "Special Education", I think. Not beta'd, review and rate! This is my first story! This will be a multi-chapter story. **

As Quinn walked away from Sam, hands crossed behind her back, Sam grinned, and jumped up, she had finally agreed to be his girlfriend! Quinn turned the corner, feeling rather pleased with herself. She liked Sam, she liked him a lot. And although she felt he was taking things way too fast for her, she was proud to call him her boyfriend. He would be good to her; even better then he had been before. Sam could help her forget all her ghosts of her past, he could make them disappear.

Glee club that day was uneventful, simple planning for Sectionals. Finn and Rachel were given a duet, of course, she thought to herself. Santana was given Kurt's solo, surprisingly, and the whole club was to sing 'Dog Days Are Over'. Quinn lay low that day, and for the following days. It was coming up on a year that Finn had discovered her lie, and had broken up with her. The old pain of hurting the boy was returning again, and Quinn could hardly bear it.

Several days passed again, and Finn and Rachel gave their solo to her and Sam, for some reason they were having a lot of trouble, and couldn't sing together. A thought, which Quinn found strange, but decided to ignore it. Things moved quickly, and soon it was the Friday before Sectionals, one day to the year of the 'incident', as Quinn had decided to call it in her head. She gave Finn none of her attention, hoping he wouldn't remember. The blonde busied herself with talking with Mercedes, who was awfully lonely, since Kurt had transferred to a new school. Kurt's transfer had hurt everyone, but it had hurt Mercedes the most. The least Quinn could do for her friend was give her company.

The rehearsal ended, and Quinn began to shuffle outside with the rest of the group, when a hand on her shoulder caused her to stop, and look behind her. It was Finn, surprisingly. He spoke, in a quiet tone "Hey Quinn. So..um..Is it true that you agreed to be Sam's girlfriend?" Quinn shrugged off his hand, and glared at him, replying "Yeah, I did, but is it any of your business? No." Finn looked down, a little crestfallen, and then said "I just wanted to know Quinn; I thought we were friends, and friends tell each other these things." Quinn sighed, and said "I don't care about your motives; I don't want you in my personal life. Got it?" Finn frowned at her, and a sad puppy-dog look appeared on his face, as he said "Geez Quinn, I just want us to be friends. I care about you, is that such a crime?" Quinn frowned at him, and said "What are you getting at Finn? What do you want from me?" Finn looked down, and said "Nothing, never mind." He walked off, hands stuffed into his pockets, with Quinn thoroughly confused.

Sam caught up with his girlfriend, and took her hand, and smiled at her. Then he said "What was that with Finn?" She shrugged, and said "I don't really know. Today's just kind of a big reminder for me, and I guess he remembered too." Sam raised an eyebrow, and asked "Reminder for what?" Quinn looked at him, sighed, and said "The day Finn found out the baby wasn't his, the day we broke up." Sam intertwined his fingers with hers, and planted a kiss on top of his head, then said "Don't worry about it, babe. Quinn nodded, and looked at him, relieved the encounter was over. The couple walked hand in hand out the door of the choir room, smiling, and talking quietly with each other.

Sectionals passed, and New Directions beat out the Warblers and Kurt for first place. Quinn had felt bad, really, bad when she had seen the look on Kurt's face. He had transferred for a good reason, but he was obviously missing his friends, both male and female. The cheerleader was content with her life. Her relationship with Sam was doing well, she hadn't fought with Santana in weeks, and she had just received a solo, which was originally supposed to go to Rachel. Rachel and Finn were still having problems, she was pretty sure they had broken up, although both seemed a little depressed. Quinn was happy, but she still couldn't shake the encounter with Finn. He had had some kind of ulterior motive, something he wanted to gain from the conversation, which he had not. She couldn't get her brain around it, which was surprising, as she was supposed to be the smarter of the two.

Two weeks passed, and Sam and Quinn broke up. He had cheated on her, with Santana. She couldn't believe him; he had given her a **promise ring** after all. It hurt, and it hurt her deep. That day as she walked into Glee club, Sam tried to sit next to her, but she shot him a glare that could burn through metal. He backed off, and sat in the row below her, next to Mike. He looked hurt, but she didn't care. How could he expect her to be a loving girlfriend, when **he** was the one who had cheated? It infuriated Quinn; it made her want to punch her ex-boyfriend. A glare planted on her face, she hardly paid attention as Mr. Schuester started rambling on, a new duets project in the works. Quinn frowned even deeper; she didn't want another duets project, the last time she had gained a cheating boyfriend. Who knew what would happen this time. The man began to announce the pairs; he was choosing them this time. Then, he called out, drawing Quinn's attention back in. "Next Tina and Mercedes, and Finn and Quinn." Quinn's jaw nearly dropped. Singing a duet with her ex-boyfriend was not something she wanted to do. She would have rather sung to _Berry_ then Finn. Finn, who sat in front of her, did not look back, although he leaned back in his chair, and put his hands behind his head. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe whatever he had been thinking about earlier was over, and they could just knock out the duet quickly. Mr. Schuester finished announcing the partners, and then let the teenagers gather in their pairs, to start work. Rachel was paired with Artie, and already she was talking loudly about her perfect ideas. Finn stood up in front of her, and then took the empty seat next to her, looking hopeful. Quinn sighed, and said "What songs do you want to do?" Finn shrugged, and replied "I dunno, I thought you might have ideas." Frowning slightly, she shrugged as well, and said "I've got nothing." Finn replied "Well.. Maybe you'd want to come over to my house after school today to think up ideas?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, and spoke back "Didn't you move? I don't know where you live. And will Kurt be around, I miss him." Finn looked a little relieved, and replied "Yeah, we did. I'll give you a ride, if you want. And yeah, I think he'll be there, Dalton gets out around the same time we do." "Alright, I'll see you after school then" the blonde said, then looked away. She had felt eyes on watching her, and she turned, to see Sam sadly staring at her. She glared at him again, he had no right to be sad over her, she was sick of it. The bell rang, and the class ended, and Quinn shuffled out of the classroom, avoiding Finn and Sam, walking with Mercedes.

Later that day, Quinn sat on a couch, talking with Kurt, while Finn made himself a snack in the kitchen. She smiled at the gay young man, and said "So how's life in your new big house?" Kurt smiled, and said "It's nice, it really is. And it's close enough to Dalton so I don't have to spend outrageous amounts of time driving." The cheerleader laughed a little, and then said "You all seem so happy. I'm a little jealous, compared to what my family life is like right now, with my dad gone and all." Kurt nodded, understanding and said "Yes, it's been really nice, and I've been getting along with Finn pretty well. Oh, right you told me about that. Your mom is going through therapy. But, can I tell you something, Quinn?" She nodded, a little worried, and said "Sure, you can tell me anything." Kurt nodded, and then looked around to make sure no one was around, and then spoke quietly "You know how Finn and Rachel broke up?" She nodded a yes, still a little confused. "Well I think one of the main issues was that he still loves _you, Quinn. _I heard him talking on the phone with Rachel, and he was arguing with her over you." Quinn was stunned, and she shook her head, saying "Finn? No. He's been acting kind of weird lately, but he that's not it." Kurt shook his head, smiling, and replied "Deny it all you want Q, but you can't deny it. He's so in love with you, it's adorable. If he wasn't, why would you be here? You could have easily done your duet project at school." Quinn raised an eyebrow, and started to speak, but was interrupted as Finn came into the living room, carrying a grilled cheese sandwich, and said "Okay, made my sandwich, ready to start?" Quinn nodded, and Kurt stood up, shooting her a look, one that emphasized all that he had said, and left the room, feeling pleased with himself. Quinn sat up a little bit, and said "Yeah, sure. So I was thinking about 'Use Somebody'. It's not a traditional duet, but it could be really nice if we did it right." Finn smiled, and said "That sounds great, I think I might have the sheet music for it, Kurt bought it a while back 'cause he wanted to sing it or something like that."

An hour passed, then another, the two planning out their duet, and practicing their parts. Quinn enjoyed herself, smiling and laughing most of the time. She liked hanging out with Finn, he was good. Then, during a quiet pause, as Quinn sat on the ground, marking out a few notes, Finn voiced her thoughts. "I've missed hanging out with you, Q." Looking up, she smiled lightly, and said "Me too." Finn smiled back at her, the kind of smile he had reserved for just her, something he hadn't seen in a long time. More time passed, and a similar pause reached the room, as Quinn texted Brittany quickly, while Finn was trying to memorize the lyrics. Sucking in a large breath, Finn looked at the pretty blonde on the floor of his home, and said "Quinn, I love you." Looking up, alarmed, she shook her head, and began to stand up. Then she said to Finn, looking him in the eye "No, you don't. Don't say that to me. Don't lie to yourself." Finn looked crestfallen, as he protested "I do, I really do love you. I don't think I ever stopped, since we broke up last year. I loved Rachel too, but there was a piece of me still not over you the whole time. I love you, and I want us to be together again". Quinn shook her head again, sadly, and said "Stop, Finn. We both recently got out of relationships; you don't know what you want. I should go; I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." She walked away, and Finn stood up, watching her go, sadly.


	2. Trying

The next day as Finn walked into Glee club, Mr. Schuester stopped him, speaking privately. He said "Finn, I'm switching up your and Quinn's partnership, you're now with Tina, and she is with Mercedes. I understand that you two can't really work together. Okay" Finn nodded, stunned. Looking past the teacher, he saw Quinn and Mercedes sitting together, laughing and smiling. Tina was sitting next to Mike. He sighed, as he came to join her. He had nothing against Tina, but he had really wanted to be partners with Quinn. He couldn't understand why she didn't believe him, when he said he loved her. He really did. He missed her when she was gone; Finn kept an air freshener that smelled like vanilla, like Quinn, in his room, to remind himself of her. When he woke in the morning, he still half expected to find the blonde girl in his bed sleeping peacefully, like she had used to be. When he was around her, he became happier then ever, more energetic, wanting to impress her. If that wasn't love, he didn't know what was.

He and Tina knocked out a song quickly, surprisingly. Finn tried to be into it, but it just wasn't coming to him. He really wanted to talk to Quinn, to find out why she had ended their partnership. Her reaction to his declaration had not been expected, he had thought she would say she loved him back, and they would make out or something. Tina paused for a moment, looked at him funny, and said "Are you okay, Finn?" Finn nodded, and said "Yeah, I'm fine. Just kinda tired from football." Tina nodded, unconvinced. The bell rang, and the class dissolved. He tried to catch up with Quinn, but she rushed out, obviously avoiding him.

That night, at the football game, Finn called out "Hike!" and caught the ball as it was hiked up to him. Breaking free of the crowd, he ran for the end zone, avoiding the big players who were racing after him. Faking a pass to Puck, Finn narrowly jumped past a giant, lumbering player, and dove into the end zone, his heels being grabbed by the opposite team. The crowd broke out into massive cheers; he had scored the winning touchdown! Out of sheer habit, Finn first looked to the stands, looking for Rachel, and then looked to the Cheerios, searching for that approving smile from Quinn. He found neither. Finn's good mood mostly dissolved, he headed back into the locker room with his team mate, after more celebration. Another win meant he kept his job from the hands of Sam, something that was huge to Finn. Putting his shoulders up he began to take off his jersey, the rest of the team doing the same. The crowds in the stands outside were still screaming and shouting in victory, and one could hear the Cheerios still going at it, a victory routine or something. Finn wasn't so sure. Feeling empty, Finn left the locker room, dressed in McKinley wear, and headed out the door, planting a fake smile on his face.

A party followed the game, with all of the football team, the cheerleaders, and pretty much all the popular kids at the high school. Quinn was there, of course, and Finn found himself sneaking looks at the pretty girl. She was fending off advances from Puck, and dancing with Matt Rutherford, who had shown up for some reason. She looked happy, and it killed Finn slightly, inside. He still hadn't talked to her since he had told her he loved her, and he really wanted to speak with her. Squeezing past Santana, who had been trying to get him to dance with her, Finn walked over to Matt and Quinn, and said to Matt "Hey man, mind if I talk with Quinn for a sec?" Matt nodded, and grinned saying "Yeah man, I'll be back in ten." He turned to Quinn, and she raised an eyebrow, and said "What do you want Finn? Matt's my date, that was rude". Finn spoke, quickly trying to get his message across "I just needed to know why you dissolved our partnership. Was it because I said I love you? Because I really do, and I want us to be together again." Quinn shook her head and said "I switched with Tina because I don't feel comfortable working with you. Don't say that, you don't love me. You think you do, but you don't. Get back together with Rachel, or date Santana. Matt's coming back now, bye Finn." She brushed past Finn, and joined Matt, smiling slightly at him, as they walked off, to dance or something. Finn watched them go, a stab of jealousy hitting him deep. Sighing, Finn took a big gulp of the soda he was holding, crunching the cup afterwards. Puck shot him a look, but he did not reciprocate.

That night he went home quietly, and sat himself in the living room, and flicked on the television. After a few minutes of mindlessly watching the TV, Kurt came into the room, and put his hands on hips. Then, he said "Finn Hudson, stop moping! Honestly, you just came back from a party. Shouldn't you be energetic and happy? Quinn will come around when she's ready, not a moment sooner. Get off your butt, or I'll call Puck and get him to bring that leaf blower of his that he's constantly bragging about, and have him blow it straight into your face!" Finn, confused, asked "Wait, how did you know I was moping over Quinn?" Kurt smiled, and said "It's pretty obvious. I saw the way you were looking at her when she was here the other day. Plus, no straight guy I know would keep an air-freshener that smells like vanilla if they weren't moping over a girl." Finn shrugged, and said "I dunno, I told her I love her, like twice now, which I do, and she doesn't believe me, and doesn't believe that I want her to be my girlfriend. I don't understand why." Kurt released his hands from his hips, and said "Do you want me to find out for you, Quinn and I are good friends?" Finn nodded, and Kurt laughed, then said "Honestly Finn, I wonder how you ever manage your own love life, considering how hopeless you are with Quinn. You two _already _dated, I would presume getting her to date you again wouldn't be too hard, but maybe I'm wrong. I'll call Quinn in the morning. Alright, you can keep moping now, I need to go moisturize, and I'm running late!" The young man left the room, headed for his bathroom, and Finn watched him. Kurt was a great brother, and a good friend.


	3. Confrontation

**Oops, this took longer then it should have. Next chapter will involve more Finn and drama. Reviews would be loved. **

A soft wind blew over the table, at the café at which Quinn sat. She was waiting for Kurt; they were due to have a Starbucks, then go into the mall, with Mercedes. She missed the boy; he being at Dalton didn't feel right. Even in Glee club, the missing link feeling was there. But at least this way, she would have some contact with her favorite soprano. Sighing slightly, she crossed her legs, and began to scroll looking through her contacts, to message Kurt, to ask where he was. Just as she began to type out a message, a voice stopped her actions.

"Quinn, darling, what are you doing?" the voice asked. Quinn looked up from her cell phone, and smiled, seeing Kurt approach. She replied, with a slight laugh "Just messaging you, trying to find out where you were." Kurt smiled, and sat down in the chair across from her, and said "Sorry for being so late, it took forever to get my car down here, there was crazy traffic." Quinn nodded, understanding. A waitress came over, and the pair of friends ordered, Quinn an iced tea, Kurt a scone and iced coffee, rare treats for him. Settling back into his seat, Kurt crossed his legs, and smiled at Quinn, then spoke "It's good to see you Quinn, I think the last time we saw each other was a while ago, when you came over to our house." Quinn looked down, and nodded. Staring into her drink for a moment, she looked up again and spoke "Much too long, you should come around more often." Kurt smiled, then remembered the real reason he had met with Quinn, to gather information from Finn. Leaning back into his chair, he said "So, Quinn, darling, how are things with Sam?"

Shaking her head slightly, Quinn sighed and said "I broke things off, he slept with Santana." Kurt's sympathetic look drew out another sigh from her body, and then the boy said "So what about you and Finn? You do realize he's still _loves_ you, right? He's been grumpy and depressed lately, so I suppose you two aren't together." Eyes downcast, Quinn said "I wish people would stop saying that to me. He's _**not**_, and I know it. Therefore, there is no reason to date him again." Kurt raised an eyebrow, and said "I think you're not giving him the chance to prove himself. What are you so afraid of, Quinn?"

Sighing, she spoke quietly "I'm…I'm just afraid that Finn is just playing with me, because I love him so much, and if it turns out he's just playing a game, I think I might lose it. I lost Finn once before, I have to stay away from him. I can't hurt other people and myself again. I just…I just can't let that happen." Kurt took one of her hands, full of empathy, and said gently "That's crazy, Quinn. Finn really loves you; I've never seen him so depressed. You should at least tell him how you feel about him, and your reasons." Quinn shook her head, eyes watering and said "I…can't. I just can't." Kurt stood up, and drew Quinn into a hug, which she accepted. The girl felt like a mess, pregnancy had made her not very emotionally stable. Wiping her eyes and putting on a brisk attitude, she said "Thanks Kurt, but just…don't push it, okay?" Kurt nodded briskly, and then the pair left the table, into the mall, to find Mercedes.

Quinn wasn't into the rest of the day as she had been, before. Everything she had spoken to Kurt was true. She was so afraid, so unstable. She just wanted to escape from it all, and have time for herself. She smiled and laughed along with her two friends, slowly breaking out of her shell. She started to find a grip on herself, but it wasn't much.

That Monday, Quinn walked down the hallway quietly, without Brittany or Santana by her side, something that rarely happened. She turned to twirl the lock on her locker, and felt multiple eyes staring at her back. Exchanging the binders and papers from her backpack, Quinn shut the door to her locker, and breathed in, and turned around. Finn stood across the hallway, trying to sneak looks at her. She caught his eye, and frowned at him slightly, and he turned away. Coming from the opposite end, Sam and Puck were walking together down the hallway, both their eyes glued to Quinn. She glared at them both, and walked down the hallway, past Finn who stared after her, and in front of Sam and Puck, who too were staring at her. Turning into the girls bathroom, Quinn sighed, and took out her eyeliner, and began to re-do her make up. She was starting to lose it, having three guys running after her.

Puck had lost his chance with Quinn, she had really loved him, she really had, but once Beth was gone, the link between them was dissolved; there was nothing to hold her to him. The love had flown away, and she had broken things off with him, leaving him heartbroken slightly. Quinn had felt horrible about it, but she knew inside that her time with him was finished. Sam was the same. She had loved him, at least a little bit, but he had blown his chance, too by sleeping with Santana. Putting the cap firmly on the eyeliner, she looked at herself in the mirror, and put on a confident face. She was Quinn Fabray, she could handle the affections of three different guys, she was that kind of girl. Looking at herself for one moment more, she left the bathroom, feeling confident, heading to her next class, which was, ironically, Glee Club.


	4. Finn vs Puck

**Happy New Year and Christmas Everybody! Thanks for all the reviews, views, and subscriptions! This is my belated present to all the people who read this, took me a while to get inspiration. **

Finn's hands worked the XBOX controller vigorously, fighting in his game, trying to stay alive. The character fired its gun multiple times, killing other players. Another player shot him, and killed his character. Finn growled, and shook his controller for a moment, before dropping it to the ground. He couldn't play this game anymore, he was too anxious, waiting for Kurt to get home.

The previous weekend, Kurt had met up with Quinn, to… gather Finn some intel. After the whole love confession he had made to her, she had been avoiding him, and he wanted to know why. He had been hoping some kind of miracle would happen, that she would fly back into his arms, and everything would be good, and happy again. But of course, the lack of that had driven Finn back into the harsh reality.

Finn only ever saw Kurt on weekends now, because of the fact that he boarded at Dalton. It wasn't so bad; they still hung out on weekends, considering they got along now. But this particular wait was worse then the rest put together.

Suddenly, the door to the living room opened, and Kurt entered, yelling "FINN! I'VE GOT YOUR PRECIOUS INFORMATION ON QUINN!" Finn leaped up from his spot on the floor, and whispered sharply to Kurt "Dude! You don't just go yelling stuff like that in the house! Mom doesn't know I still love her!" Kurt grinned, laughed, and then replied "I know, I was just teasing you." Finn smiled weakly, then replied "Oh, okay. So, will you tell me now? What did she say?" Kurt laughed a little at Finn's eagerness. He was so in love with Quinn, it was almost crazier then it was sweet. Finn pleaded with Kurt even further, "Come on, man! This is freakin' torture!"

Kurt settled into the beanbag on which he had seated himself, and crossed his legs. He then said "Well, in a nutshell, she's terrified because she still loves you, but she's convinced herself that you might be lying to her."

Finn leaned back, running a hand through his short brown hair. Then he said, flustered "Oh..wow.. So how do I get the message through?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, and replied "Just give her time, Finn. She's scared, and I don't want you pressuring her into anything." Finn rolled his eyes, and said "But I can't give her any more time, dude! Puck and Sam are totally moving onto her too! Puck was telling me yesterday how he was planning on asking her out again! And Sam keeps doing stuff for her!" Kurt frowned a little, he hadn't known about that piece of information. Then, he advised him "Well.. that doesn't really change things. If she really does love you, she'll turn down Puck and Sam." Finn frowned, unsatisfied. Then picking up his controller again, he said "I don't know dude.

I don't trust Puck, or Sam." Kurt shrugged, unsure of what to say.

Football practice that Monday was tense, at least in Finn's mind. As he entered the locker room with Puck, things turned for the worse.

Puck bragged to Finn "So, I'm totally gonna ask out Quinn this week. She's been looking sad and lonely, and there's nothing like the Puckzilla to cheer up a lady's sadness. We'll be hooking up at least three times week in no time. No one can resist these guns and this smile!" To emphasize his point, he smiled, and flexed his muscular arms. Finn frowned, and said "Whatever dude. I don't think she's into you." Puck looked at him strangely, and said "What's up with you dude? You got a problem with me asking Quinn out? Why do you care, anyway?" "Yeah, I do care, man. You know I still like her, major party foul!" he snapped at Puck. Puck frowned deeply at Finn, and said "Yeah, well, I still like her too, and when I ask her out she is gonna say yes and you're gonna be out of luck."

A surge of anger rose up in Finn, and he said fiercely "Back off man!" Puck turned to him, and slammed the locker door shut, and said, in his face "Make me." Finn roared, and punched Puck wildly in the stomach. Puck doubled over momentarily, before he stood up straight again, and punched Finn in the chin. Finn tackled Puck, knocking him flat on the ground.

The two football players fought roughly on the ground, punching and kicking. Suddenly, Coach Beiste entered the room, and caught sight of the players. She screamed "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" and pulled Finn off of Puck, while another player rushed for Puck, the two still fighting fiercely. Puck ripped himself from the player that had picked him up, and said "Nothing, Coach." Beiste let go of Finn's jersey, as Puck left the room, Finn glaring.

Finn spent Glee club that day fuming at Puck. When asked about the fight, he simply shrugged, and said "Whatever." Nothing worked to cheer him up. Finn was thoroughly pissed. Puck had known, and ever since Rachel had cheated on him, he wasn't feeling all that amicable towards him anyway.

After school, Finn stalked to his car, when a voice stopped him. "Finn!" Quinn called from behind him. He stopped, and turned around, to face Quinn, who caught up to him, a little breathless. "What happened with Puck today?" Finn shrugged a little, not wanting to share the real reason, and said "He's just been getting on my nerves a hell of a lot." Quinn didn't buy it for a moment. She replied "Finn, we're friends, you can tell me. I know you're lying to me." Finn's heart raced a little bit, it was nice to know she cared so much about him; maybe she really did love him. Although the fact that she had placed him in the friend zone bothered him. Looking away for a moment, he replied "It was nothing, really. Guy stuff, you don't want to know."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, but then suddenly, a shout rang out from the empty school, and she said quickly "Finn, you're still lying to me. Listen, I've got to run to Cheerios practice, but try to stay out of fights with Puck, okay? Bye!" She turned and waved once, before running back towards the gym, Cheerios bag in hand. Finn watched her go, and breathed a sigh of relief. She already knew he still loved her, but telling her that kind of thing would be a little creepy. He smiled a little to himself. Maybe Quinn did love him too.


	5. Jumpy

**Phew, got this chapter up faster then I thought I would. It's a little short, mind, but I've been a tad rushed lately, with the semester ending soon. Once again, thanks to everybody who's read, subscribed, and reviewed!**

Comfortably seated next to Mercedes, Quinn laughed with her friend, while Mr. Schuester was busy talking to the band. Someone had broken all the drumsticks, and he was trying to find a solution, like the hardworking teacher he was.

Quinn laughed again, and then Mercedes said "So, Quinn, when are you going to stop leading all those guys on?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, and replied "Leading them on? No, I'm not doing that. I think you've got me mistaken with Santana". Mercedes giggled a little bit, then said "Oh really? Then why are Puck, Finn, and Sam looking over here all the time? Girl, you've gotta pick, one, or none of them." Quinn shrugged, resisting the overwhelming itch to look back to see if she was speaking the truth. Then, she said "Honestly, I think none of them. It's a lot of pressure." Mercedes smiled, and Quinn hugged her friend. It was hard to remember what life had been like without her reliable, powerful Mercedes.

Mercedes looked over her shoulder once, then leaned in, and whispered in Quinn's ear "Finn and Puck were fighting over you, the other day in the locker room. Artie told me. He was there." Quinn looked at her, in shock. When she had asked Finn, he hadn't let on, but even though he had obviously been lying, she hadn't thought of that angle.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Mercedes nodded, and said, just as quietly "Yeah, apparently Puck was bragging about something concerning you, and Finn got angry, and took him down."

Quinn frowned a little. The whole situation was starting to get out of hand. If anyone had told her six months ago that Finn would confess loving her again, and would be fighting over her with another guy, she would have called them crazy.

She leaned back, and whispered "That's kind of scary, really. I don't want either of them getting hurt over me. Maybe I should talk to Finn or Puck." Mercedes nodded, and replied, after shooting a look at Finn, whose chin was lined with a nasty purple bruise, "Maybe Finn would be the better choice." Quinn nodded, and started to speak, when Mr. Schuester finally turned his attention away from the band.

The rest of the class that followed seemed to drag on forever. Quinn was scared. The fact that things had started turning _**violent, **_scared her more then any confrontation with Finn. She couldn't have people fighting over her; she couldn't have that type of blood on her hands. She couldn't handle that kind of pressure, not after what had happened the year before.

The bell rang suddenly, making Quinn jump. The class was over; she could escape the pressure, for at least a little bit longer. This had to end, she decided. Finn needed to get it through his head that she wasn't ready to date him, and that he could not be doing the things he was.

The rest of the day passed by, Quinn jumpy and on edge, most of the time. She was well and truly rattled. Finn and Puck seemed to be everywhere she looked. It was madness. When Coach Sylvester questioned her antics, likening her responses to drug use, she simply explained that she had a lot of things going on. Sue didn't buy it for a moment, but frankly, she didn't care in the slightest. Sue Sylvester had more important things to worry about, then why her head cheerleader looked like she was on drugs.

The final bell of the day rang, and Quinn jumped a little, again. It was time to confront Finn. It couldn't wait. She had to know why he was fighting over her, and he had to know that she wasn't ready to do this kind of thing with him.

The blonde walked silently, passing other students, who gave no notice. Finn stood at his locker, absently putting away his things, a blissfully naïve face. After approaching him, he closed his locker, and smiled at her, saying "Hey." Quinn allowed a slight smile in return, but then returned to her serious face, and said "We need to talk." Finn raised an eyebrow, and said "About what?" "You." she said flatly. Finn turned a little white, but Quinn didn't give him the chance to speak.

"What were you fighting with Puck over?" she demanded. Finn shrugged, and said "Puck's been riding me a lot lately, I just lost it." Quinn frowned, then replied "Why are you lying to me? Someone who was there told me the truth. Why were you and Puck fighting over me? You've been pretty open with your feelings for me recently, but you couldn't tell me that?" Finn shifted a little, uncomfortable, then replied "That's not really something you _tell _a girl. Puck was bragging that you liked him better, since he got you pregnant, and I lost my temper, okay? Look, I really like you Quinn, and I want us to be together. I love you." Quinn's temper faded just a bit, as her heart broke a little. This was the moment she had been dreading. She had to break the sweet boy's heart again.

Shaking her head, sadly, Quinn said "Please Finn, stop saying that. I'm not ready to date anyone, and you don't love me. We're only going end up hurting each other again. I've seen the way Rachel and Santana look at you." Finn's expression fell, as he said "But Quinn, why? Why won't you tell me? You know everything from my standpoint, what's stopping you?" Unable to look him in the eyes, she said "Because I'm terrified that I might love you back." Finn's eyes widened with shock, as Quinn leaned up, kissed Finn gently on the lips, then turned around, and walked off, holding her breath.

Finn watched her go, stunned. Everything Kurt had said was true.


	6. You Lose

**Here's another chapter for ya! I really appreciate everyone who's been reading and subscribing and favoriting me. Encourages me to write more, and faster. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn's face scowled with effort, as he brought the two arms of the exercise machine together, then released smoothly. He was growing stronger every day now, working out was paying off.

Now it was about more then just showing up Sam and his cocky attitude, it was about being healthy, and being the best player on the field.

Finn pulled the arms in again, and again, for three more reps, while Sam, who also was in the weight room, pulled in another two, before moving on. A feeling of satisfaction flowed through him; he had beaten Sam, even if just a little bit.

Half an hour passed, and Finn finally put down the weights. Any more and it would become dangerous. As he walked to the showers with Sam, the blonde said to Finn "Damn dude, you were packing some heavy weight back there. You trying to impress somebody or something? You looking to get one of the Cheerios?"

As Finn undressed, and wrapped a towel around his muscular body, he said "I've got my eye on somebody. Not that it's any of your business." With that, he turned on the shower, and stepped right under the hot water.

Sam shook his head at Finn's comment, and walked into another shower, wondering who Finn wanted to impress. He was such a girl.

After the shower and he dressed himself, Finn was feeling good. Really good, actually. He had done surprisingly well on a test that morning, he had done well in his work out; he had scored a touchdown the night before…Quinn had kissed him the other day. He felt like things were finally coming together, at least a little bit.

Sighting Puck in the halls, Finn didn't look at him. They were not on particularly good terms ever since their fight. The dude was cool, but a douchebag sometimes. He had slept with two of his girlfriends, in Finn's mind; he had every right to be pissed at him. No friend breaks the bro code like that.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, Glee club passed by, with Quinn trying to avoid him, it seemed. It hurt, a little, but Finn had soon recovered. She would come around, eventually.

As the final bell of the day rang, the teen opened his locker, dutifully exchanging his books and binders. There was a lot of stuff, way too much, in his mind. Plenty of voices rang through the hall, but one caught his attention, as he looked around blankly. It was Puck. _With Quinn. _Finn frowned deeply. _**He was not about too..**_

Suddenly, Puck caught his eye, and smirked, and Finn turned away, pretending he hadn't seen them.

Puck spoke louder then, to Quinn, and he said, using that snobbish tone of his "So Quinn, I know you still think I'm kind of a loser, but my time in juvie, and the lessons I learned over the summer taught me something really important; that you can't let go of things you love. And I want us to be together. I know you don't trust me, like at all, but just give me one chance. Just one date, me and you at Breadstix, I'll even pay and do that gentleman crap. Just let me prove myself to you"

Quinn smiled, and fidgeted a little, before replying "Puck, you're really sweet. But you got me pregnant, so I have _every_ reason to ignore you." Puck looked down, crestfallen, but she continued "I'll give you one final chance. And **don't even think about bringing any alcohol**." Puck grinned, and said "Of course babe. So, Friday night at seven?" Quinn nodded, then left Puck, on her way to the gym for Cheerios practice.

After the cheerleader left, Puck hit the lockers, with success. Finn was crushed. Quinn chose Puck over him, _**again**_. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Kurt was wrong, maybe she wasn't worth it. If she was going to continually break his heart like this, she couldn't be worth his time.

Puck looked back down the hall, at Finn, and walked past him, shoving him into the lockers. Finn pushed back, and glared as he walked down the hall. This meant war.

The next day was particularly painful, with Puck giving him those awful, gloating smirks, and Quinn looking guilty, every time they made eye contact. She had tried to talk to him once, but had made an excuse up, and walked away. One thing Finn was sure of now, was that he was going to see to it that Puck knew he was out of line. Finn was the QB, Puck was the wide receiver. Dudes didn't do that kind of thing to other dudes. Having girlfriends and potential girlfriends stolen from him was starting to become a real sore spot for the teenager.

Walking into Glee club, he sat down on the top row, at the end. He wasn't in the mood for anything. Rachel gave him a sorrowful look, as she took a bottom row seat. His furrowed eyebrows loosened a little, but they went straight down again, as Quinn entered the room.

Puck was already there, and he smiled at the girl, but she ignored him, and sat down next to Brittany and Mercedes, on the second row, above Puck. Finn looked at the back of her head for a moment, then to Puck's. Puck didn't even second glance as Quinn walked past him. Finn raised an eyebrow, something didn't feel right. But he had little to time to wonder, as Mr. Schuester finally entered the room, rounding out the group. He started to talk, and Finn loosely paid attention.

That evening, due to it being Friday, Kurt was home. Finn sat on his bed, playing video games, when Kurt entered the room, and sat down on a chair, with a _Vogue_ magazine in hand. As he played, looking straightforward, he said "So, uh, dude, Puck asked out Quinn two days ago. I think you were wrong."

Kurt nodded, and turned the page in his magazine, before replying "I know, she told me, a while ago. I'm not wrong."

Finn turned to his step-brother, a question on his tongue, when Kurt replied "You're probably confused, but it's for your own good, trust me." Finn replied "Wait, what? What do you mean?"

Kurt shrugged simply, and said "If I told you, it would ruin the concept." Finn took a moment, figuring out what he meant, but Kurt cut him off again "No more questions, I want to finish this article!"

Looking at his strange step-brother, Finn was thoroughly confused.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

On a side note, is anyone else _**in love**_ with Britney Spears' new song, "Hold It Against Me"?


	7. You're Just Hurting Me

**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay on the update! Just one more chapter to go. I think I'll be getting back into my angsty-one shot groove, I've gotten such positive feedback on those. I also may be beginning a new Santana/Puck story, or another Finn/Quinn story. **

* * *

Monday came and went, and things simply got stranger for Finn. Quinn and Puck were not acting at all like a couple, although they were, in fact one. For one, Puck wasn't flaunting and bragging about it, like he did about almost _**all **_the girls he 'conquered', as Puck liked to say.

They were never together in the hallways, except for the occasional time he saw them conversing in harsh whispers, looking around sharply. Finn hadn't seen Quinn look so pressured and stretched in a long, long time.

Finn wanted answers. Like, really bad now. Kurt wouldn't budge, although he obviously knew what was up.

Above all of his confusion, Finn was hurt, bad. He had really thought that things with Quinn were finally going to be better. Maybe it was time to move on, to try for someone more…reachable.

Rachel was everywhere he looked, probably trying to grab his attention. She was lovely, but she had hurt him on _purpose_, unlike Quinn. He just wasn't sure that she was still trustworthy. And then there was Santana. She was normally Puck's territory, unless you wanted to sleep with her, because for that she was open for business, the polar opposite of Quinn. She had been really into him, so he thought, earlier that month, so she was probably still an option.

As he thought about it, instead of paying attention in Spanish, Finn made up his mind. He would ask out Santana. It was too soon for Rachel. And plus, it would make Quinn jealous. That was a serious bonus.

After Glee rehearsal that day, Finn hung back, waiting for Santana to emerge from the group. She was latched onto Brittany, giggling and whispering. Finn was pretty sure it would take some time to pry them apart. Brittany and Artie had turned into a surprisingly sweet couple, and it seemed like, to Finn, that Brittany and Santana spent less time together.

Finn walked to the hallway and as spy-like as he could be, waited for the two Cheerios to separate. Quinn passed him, and raised an eyebrow at him as she walked by. Puck joined her as she was a few steps past him.

His blood boiled at that. This Santana thing had better be worth it. He was starting to _ache_ without Quinn; he missed her presence so much. If it were anyone else besides Quinn, it would probably be a little creepy.

Suddenly, Santana walked past him, without Brittany, and he caught up with her, saying "Hey Santana." She replied, "Finnocence", without batting an eye. Finn continued, a little confused, "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me". Santana stopped at her locker, and twirled the lock, as she said "No thanks, I'm not into you. And besides, it's totally obvious you're into Little Ms. Perfect Blonde over there," Santana motioned to Quinn, who was distant in the hallway.

Finn turned a little red, and replied quietly "Is it that obvious?" "Yes." She replied flatly. "So why did you just ask me out?" Shrugging a little he said "Well since Puck and Quinn starting dating again I was hoping you could help me make her jealous." Taking her nail file and not looking up, Santana replied coolly, "No, they're not. They're totally faking it, Puck told me."

Finn narrowed his eyebrows, and said, utterly confused now, "Wait, what? That's totally opposite of what Kurt told me." Santana replied again, curt, still filing her nails away "He's in on it too. Okay, you're starting to bore me, Finnocence. Call me when you want a _real _girl. But for now, go after Ms. Perfect, I'm tired of seeing her all depressed, it really brings Brittany down."

Santana walked away then, leaving Finn stunned. He had no idea whether to believe the girl or not. Puck and Quinn _certainly _seemed real, even if they didn't do couple-things. The teen slammed his fist against the lockers. He was so confused.

Go after Quinn or not? Confront Puck or not?

And for once, just once, Finn made up his mind. Quinn it was. This couldn't go on any longer.

He found Quinn in the parking lot, walking towards her red car, the car she treasured so much. The car Finn distinctly remembered helping picking out. Just as she was about to open the door to get in, he called out to her "Quinn!" Jogging over, Quinn looked at him, slightly amused with his appearance, but she did not comment.

Not giving the cheerleader a chance to speak, he said "Quinn, just hear me out. Santana told me that you and Puck aren't really dating or something. Which makes me kinda suspicious of stuff, but whatever. And I guess I've said it plenty of times now but I want us to be together, because I love you."

Quinn leaned against her car, and said "Puck asked me to pretend date to him to make one of his friends jealous, that's all that was. And the answer is still no. And," she continued, a tear forming in her eye "You don't love me, you're fantasizing, because you're not used to being single. Please," a tear rolled down her cheek, her eyes turning a little red, "Stop saying that, you're just hurting me more and more each time."

Finn started to say something, stepping towards her, but she cut him off, saying "Finn, please, just stop. I know you want some kind of fairy tale moment when I will just leap into your arms, but that won't happen. Stop trying to make the same bad decisions. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Finn stepped back, in shock, as she climbed into her car, and backed away from the parking space. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on all over again.

Tears began to form in his eyes as he walked away, but Finn quickly wiped them off. The quarterback did not cry, especially over cheap, good-for-nothing whores like Quinn Fabray. Another tear threatened to form, but he wiped it off again, harshly. Finn kicked a rock angrily. He was never going to fall for such a bitchy priss like that again.

Jamming his earphones into his ear roughly, Finn turned the volume up on his iPod, the heavy rock blasting. It was a long walk home, the sky over head starting to darken and the clouds starting to heavily clump together. There was a storm on the way.

As Finn crossed the street, the rain began to fall heavily. He looked up briefly, and got a large droplet in his eye. He swore, and then looked around, still walking.

He never saw it coming.

* * *

**BAYUM!**


	8. Flat Line

**Here's the final chapter you all have been waiting so patiently for. This would've been out sooner, but I lost the file that I had saved, so I had to retype everything, and I changed some plot ideas around. Thanks for reading, and check out my other ongoing Finn/Quinn story, She & Him. **

* * *

As Quinn drove away from the high school parking lot, tears began to form and fall from her eyes. It hurt her so much, pushing Finn away like that. But she knew, deep down, things would never work out between them. She would just mess up everything again, and Finn would be gone, and she would be left like she had been during Sectionals.

Turning a corner, making sure she was out of the way of the school, and temporarily parked her car. And then she broke down. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as Quinn sobbed. She couldn't handle this anymore. She couldn't handle the pressure from all the boys, the school, Cheerios, it was all too much.

Twenty minutes passed, and finally, Quinn began to pull her nerves together, at least a little. Turning off her radio, Quinn flipped down the mirror; too examine what remained of her makeup. It wasn't a pretty sight. Her face was stained with tears, eyes puffy and red. Her eyeliner was smudged, running down in lines across her cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn took a tissue from her purse, and wiped at her eyes again, and took off what remained of her eye liner. Twisting the cap off of her eyeliner swiftly, she began to apply the make-up again.

Quinn spent twenty minutes fixing her make up. It would do no good for her if she came home to her mom with a tear stained face. She had no idea how she was going to face Finn now. He almost certainly hated her now, or close to it. His naivety only ran so deep. God, she loved him so much.

Maybe she was making a big mistake. Maybe Finn was being real; maybe they really had a second chance. Maybe they could be in love again. Maybe everything that had happened the past year could be forgotten. Maybe they could have a future. But then, Quinn physically shook her head.

Getting back together was crazy talk.

* * *

With her makeup fully re-applied, Quinn sighed, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good, at least, not like she had been crying. If she came home to her mother looking like she had been crying, things would not be good.

Her mother... hadn't been the same since Mr. Fabray had cheated on her. Having someone she had shared her life with since college be unfaithful had given her trust and confidence issues. She would be crying at the blink of an eye. Quinn was determined to not be the same person her mother had become.

Turning on the radio, Quinn switched stations to an alternative rock station. It was one of those female-empowering music times, despite the fact that she had practically just ripped Finn's heart out of his chest. Sticking her keys in the ignition, Quinn started the engine of her car. It was time to go home, get her homework done, and get past the day's events. Tomorrow was a new day, and things would be better, at least so she hoped.

The teen took her time driving home; she didn't want to get into a car accident just because she was upset. When she finally did pull up in the house's driveway, she was relieved. Her nerves were just about shot.

Getting out of her car, Quinn shut the door behind her, and walked into the house. She called a greeting to her mother, who was reading in the living-room. Retreating to her room, Quinn sat herself down on her bed, and picked up her backpack. There was plenty to do, and honestly, not enough time to do all of the homework.

She switched on her iPod, on it's speakers, and was humming along softly, as she transformed math formulas.

And then, her phone rang, breaking the silence that had occurred between the songs switching. A little concerned, Quinn switched off the music, and picked up the iPhone. It was Kurt. She smiled. She and Kurt hadn't talked for days, it would certainly make her feel better talking to him.

Pressing 'Answer', she said, cheerily "Hey Kurt!" The voice that returned her was not nearly what she expected.

"Quinn..Quinn..-I need..I need you…to..to..to come to the…..hospital." he said, his voice shaky, and wasn't sure of his words. Quinn straightened up immediately, and said "Kurt? Kurt? Are you okay? I'll be there soon, don't worry!"

"

Wait..Wait, Quinn, it's not..not me.. It's..it's..it's….it's Finn." He said.

Quinn's jaw dropped, a little, then started to speak, but he cut her off, "He…he was hit by a car."

"Finn is dying."

* * *

The following half hour was a complete blur to Quinn. She vaguely remembered walking downstairs and telling her mother something, then leaving the house with her car. The traffic was unbearable, rush hour had begun and there was no way out of it. It was a miracle she hadn't been in an accident herself, her nerves were shot beyond belief.

Finally, Quinn made it to the hospital. She ran into the lobby, and demanded for directions to Finn's room. Passing people in the hallways glared at her as she ran, darting through people, but she could've cared less.

She had to see Finn.

Bursting into the room, she stopped suddenly, and looked at the beaten body on the bed. Then, she looked to Kurt, who was not in good shape. Mercedes was there too. The Hummels were nowhere to be found, as they were on their honeymoon. Quinn tasted the bitter irony, as there was no way to reach them for days.

Mercedes hugged her, and said "I'm so sorry". Quinn hugged back, but then said back "It was al my fault, Mercedes. I was the reason he was so angry and wasn't thinking." Mercedes nodded, but said nothing. Now was not the time for judging.

After a few moments, Quinn let go of her friend, and sniffled a little bit, and said to Kurt "How bad is it?" He opened his mouth as if to say something, but suddenly, a doctor entered the room.

Quinn turned to him, but he started to speak. "Mr. Hudson is very lucky to be alive. His right leg is fractured, as well his right arm. His nose is broken, and so are three of his fingers. He also sustained a hit to the head." Quinn nodded, urging him to continue. She needed to know more.

"Mr. Hudson was on the edge of the street, and a car speeding hit him, and continued going, the driver continued, there is no telling who it was. However, due to the massive hit he sustained to the head, his body has placed him into a deep coma.

This coma is failing, and his heart is starting to fail, and could possibly stop if his heart does not begin beating faster very soon. We've administered electric shocks, but any more powerful could stop his heart all together."

Quinn struggled to speak, and finally said "How.. how can he be woken?"

The doctor shrugged a little bit, before continuing "Comas like this are incredibly unpredictable. Sometimes a wake up could be a flash of light, a trigger phrase, a motion, or simply opening their eyes with your own hands."

Rubbing her eyes, she nodded, and Kurt spoke, the first time since they had been on the phone, "Thank you, Doctor." The doctor nodded again, understanding. He left them silently, to absorb the information.

Quinn and Mercedes clutched each other, as they looked at Finn's broken body. His right half of his body was in casts and splints; that was obviously where the car had hit him. His head was bandaged, and there were various small cuts on his face. His face was also covered in nasty purple and black bruises. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slightly labored. The heart rate monitor in the room beeped very time his heart beat, and very, very faintly, it was slowing down.

Suddenly, Quinn held back another round of tears, and Mercedes held her friend close, and she said "Shh, Quinn, it's not your fault. Don't cry, there's nothing any of us could've done."

Quinn shook her head, tears still streaming down her face, and said "No, no, no. It's all my fault. He-he had been insisting over the past couple weeks that he wanted to be with me. After school today he…he…he told me he loved me and I turned him down. He…he…he was so angry. And I…I just left him there.

It's all my fault."

Mercedes shook her head, holding the crying teenager. Then she said, "No Quinn, don't believe that. What happened to Finn was a complete accident, like the doctor said, it was a speeding driver. It was not your fault."

The following the hours were filled with mostly silence, except for the beeping of Finn's slowing heart rate. Other members of the Glee club visited silently, drifting in and out. Rachel and Puck stayed the longest. But none felt as guilty as Quinn.

When it was ten, Mercedes stood up, and said "Quinn, Kurt, we should better head home, it's getting late. He'll be here tomorrow. Quinn, do you want to stay at my house tonight?"

Kurt nodded in agreement, but he was still to shaky to speak. Quinn stood up as well, and then said "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you. I just want a moment alone with him for a moment."

* * *

Mercedes and Kurt nodded, and headed out the door, each with one last look to the body on the bed. After they had left, Quinn approached Finn's bedside. She took his cold left hand in hers, then sighed, looking at his bruised and broken face. Then she whispered, "Hey Finn."

"I'm so, so sorry. I'm so sorry for turning you down today, and every other day. I'm so sorry for trying to make you jealous. I never meant to hurt you." She paused, tears rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry for having sex with Puck and making you think you were the father," she paused again, holding back a sob. "You, you were just so perfect, and I was ashamed of myself. I just, I just loved you so much, and I couldn't let you go."

The beeping of Finn's heart rate monitor began to very noticeable slow, and Quinn held back another sob, as she bent down, one or two of her tears rolling off of her face and hitting Finn's chest.

"I was lying to you, the whole time. I want to be with you, so badly. I was so terrified that you weren't being true, but I know you were real now. I was just..so afraid that I would lose you again." She sobbed quietly.

"Finn, please, please don't die.

I love you."

Quinn stood up then, tears rolling freely off of her face and onto Finn. She let go of his hand, and whispered again "I love you, Finn."

She backed away from his bed, unable to look at his body any more. She had made it to the doorway, when the heart rate monitor stopped.

Flat line.

Quinn whirled around. The heart rate monitor was still, in a continuous beep. His heart had stopped beating.

* * *

Finn was dead.

* * *

Another sob over took her, when suddenly, the monitor began to beep violently again, the line going crazily up and down.

Quinn rushed over.

* * *

Finn opened his eyes, and took a huge breath, sputtering out whatever had gathered in his lungs.


End file.
